


Eey's 2017 Sterek Ficlets

by eeyore9990



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: A place for me to keep all the ficlets that might randomly burst from me throughout the year.Warnings will be noted in the beginning notes of each 'chapter.'





	1. 2016 Deserves a Double Tap

Derek looked around the apartment, taking in the rest of the pack. 

Gone were the free spirited, happy young adults of years past. There was a tension in the air, a sense of pending doom that hung over them all, reducing what should have been a festive occasion to one that was too quiet. Even the occasional laugh was muffled quickly, the person emitting it always looking guilty for feeling even a moment of levity. 

2016 had done what years of supernatural terror could not. 

Even Scott’s smile was tight at the corners, his eyes flicking around occasionally to count heads. They’d all come together out of a sense of companionship on the surface, but Derek knew it had more to do with making sure they all survived the night. 

Derek wasn’t a superstitious person, but… yeah. He kinda felt the need to be more on his guard on this particular night as well. But more than that, he needed to– 

“Son of a _fucking_ bitch!” Stiles shouted suddenly, making the rest of the somber party jump and search around anxiously for whatever evil had prompted Stiles’ exclamation. 

“What?” Cora snapped, and Derek couldn’t help noticing how she was half-shielding Lydia’s body with her own. 

“I just… this fucking year.” 

Derek’s stomach dropped, his mouth going dry and tinny with fear for what he’d hear next. The others, he could sense, were reacting the same way. “Stiles,” Derek said in a hushed voice. “Who…?” 

Stiles looked up from where he’d been obsessively scrolling on his phone, his eyes taking them all in before they flared wide and the scent of his guilt bloomed on the air. “No!” Stiles leapt to his feet, shaking his head. “No, not that. No one… I don’t think anyone else has, anyway, I was just reading this article and–” 

“Stilinski, seriously,” Jackson cut in, his voice sounding less snarky than just _tired._

“Sorry. Yeah, I um… sorry. But apparently,” Stiles sighed and rubbed his eyes. “They’re adding a second to the end of the year to correct for like… planetary flux or something and I just–” 

“Oh my god, this is the year that just won’t end!” Kira, endlessly optimistic _Kira,_ groaned. 

Derek shook his head, pushing to his own feet. “No.” 

“No?” Stiles asked, quirking an eyebrow. “Sorry, buddy, but the scientific community–” 

“Ten,” Derek growled, stepping forward, making eye contact with Scott, who caught on immediately. 

“Nine,” Scott said, a grin lifting the corners of his lips. 

“Eight,” Lydia added, stepping up beside Cora and squeezing her hand until his sister rolled her eyes. 

“Seven,” she muttered and looked pointedly at Isaac. 

“Six?” 

“Five,” Erica said, and it was like that number injected them all with the enthusiasm they’d been lacking. 

“Four, three, two…” They all chanted the countdown together, nearly shouting by the final number. 

As Stiles opened his mouth to scream out, “one,” Derek turned to him and did something… something potentially stupid and life changing. 

He yanked Stiles right up against him, dipped his head, and kissed the words right off his lips. 

And then he kissed him just a bit longer, for that extra second. 

When he pulled away with a last, lingering little suckle, Stiles swayed toward him, eyes all sleepy and half-closed and looking far too rumpled for such a simple kiss. 

“Happy,” Stiles whispered, his voice husky, “nine forty three pm.” 

“We’ll do it again later,” Derek offered, rolling his eyes. “Because if there was ever a year that deserved a double tap, it’s this one.” 

“Are you referencing Zombieland at me?” Stiles gasped, hearts in his eyes, and then didn’t even wait for Derek to deny it – he was totally going to, for the record – just lunged at him and planted his own enthusiastic kiss on Derek. 

At some point, midnight rolled around but no one was really paying attention at that point. 2016 went out the way it deserved.


	2. Touching Noses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings on this chapter.

Derek glowered at Stiles, wondering for a brief moment when he’d lost the ability to intimidate the other man, forgetting entirely that he never really _had_ it.

“You’re not going,” he growled, lowering his head until he was right up in Stiles’ face. Which really just meant that he was perfectly placed to get a little bit spittle-sprayed when Stiles let out a sudden burst of laughter.

“Sure, big guy. You keep telling yourself that.” The condescending pat to the chest was really uncalled for.

“Stiles–”

“Derek,” Stiles mocked, making his eyes go all huge and innocent-looking.

Yeah, _right._ Derek hadn’t believed that… ever.

“Stay here. Stay safe.”

Stiles leaned forward a fraction until the upturned tip of his nose was barely pressed to Derek’s, his eyes nearly crossing as he maintained eye contact. “No.”

Derek’s next, frustrated growl was cut off by the shock of Stiles darting forward to smack a quick kiss to his snarling mouth. 

Taking advantage of the moment, Stiles darted around Derek and… ran right toward the idling Camaro, slipping into the passenger seat and clicking his seatbelt.

Derek sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and stomped toward the car, throwing himself into it with far too much petulance for a man his age.

“Cheer up, buttercup,” Stiles said, grinning cheerily. “If we get out of this in one piece – which means _no_ flinging yourself idiotically into danger – there’ll be more kisses for you.”

Derek slanted a look at him, trying to decide how to take that. It was the hint of anxiety that showed through in Stiles’ fingers drumming on his thighs that made him realize it wasn’t a joke, that offer. Putting the car in gear, he peeled out with a muttered, “I’m holding you to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr.](http://eeyore9990.tumblr.com)


End file.
